


Doc’s a dum dum lol

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [28]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Doc does something stupid like always, and his friends bail him out.





	Doc’s a dum dum lol

Doc chuckled maniacally as he circled his target. He was on the prowl, and Scar was the closest hermit.

The volcano smoked, disguising Doc from view. Scar flew out, grabbed a few shulker boxes, and ran back in. Perfect.

Doc pinned his arms to his sides, diving steeply down the mouth of the volcano. The heat was bearable, but it drew unexpectedly narrow. Doc couldn't open his wings, but he was falling down the hole too fast.

He smacked an outcropping in the wall, his arm breaking off, wires snapping and sparking. Suddenly, his balance was completely lost, and he spun out of control, tumbling into the heart of the volcano.

He smacked into a bridge at the bottom, his eye cracking and shutting off his whole system. He lay in pain, unable to move half his body.

"...Scar....." He croaked, voice dry and raspy from the heat.

No response. Scar must have flown off.

"Ugh..." He tried to pull himself into a sitting position, but collapsed again. The heat sapped his strength.

He laid there for a long time, immobile. His arm hadn't fallen down with him, meaning it was still inside the volcano somewhere. As hard as he tried, all his robotic functions were broken, so he couldn't contact Iskall or anything. He tried to reach for his phone, but it had fallen out of his pocket somewhere along the way. He was stuck until someone came and found him.

—

It was impossible to tell how much time had passed. The steam from the water below made the air muggy, fogging his brain. He couldn't see any sunlight from where he lay.

"Doc!?" Scar wavered in his vision. "What happened to you?"

He couldn't quite remember, it was a long time ago.

"Say something! Are you alive?" Scar patted his cheek nervously. Doc couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel anything.

"Oh no..." Scar struggled to lift Doc's limp body. He managed to loop his arms under Doc's shoulders, but his feet dragged.

Scar carefully set Doc back on the ground, gasping from the exertion. "Don't worry Doc, I'll get help! Stay here!" Scar scrambled to his feet and took off quickly, spamming rockets all the way out.

Alone again. Doc began counting the particles of steam as they floated past.

1... 25... 2376... 10,894........

—

I'm not sure.

It looks like he spent over two days in there, that can't be good!

No, I've never seen his mechanics this waterlogged. He was in there so long he practically drowned in the steam.

Wait, I think he twitched!

Doc sat up groggily. His brain felt soggy and his vision blurred. He vaguely recognized a glowing green eye, and a large hat. "Snnnn...?"

"Oh! He's awake!" Scar appeared at his bedside in an instant. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Dnnno, 's foggy." He slurred.

"You'll probably feel like that for a while. I took apart all your mechanics and cleaned them out, so you won't be able to put them back in for a little while." Iskall explained, displaying the table covered in metal and wires.

"Fanks 'skall."

"I'm so sorry about what happened Doc, I should've been there, or left some warnings at least! Of course it's too hot in there for some people!" Scar scolded himself.

"S'kay Scar, not yer fault.."

"By the way dude, where's your arm? I couldn't find it anywhere."

"Ah. S'in the toppa the 'cano. Fell in."

"You fell from the mouth!? How did you get through without dying?! It's a one block gap at one spot! I didn't think it was possible to fall through..." Scar wrung his hat.

"Not yer fault." Doc insisted, trying to sit up higher.

"Ah, no! Lay down!" Iskall shoved him roughly into the bed. "Just because you're half robot doesn't mean you're healthy just like that! Even creepers need rest, now sleep! Cmon Scar, let's go get his arm." Iskall dragged Scar out of the room.

"An' mah phone!" Doc called.

**Author's Note:**

> Not one of my favs that I’ve written, but I love playing around with the idea of Doc (and Iskall’s) mechanics!


End file.
